Not Over Yet
by dandelion657
Summary: AU. Third story in my Mixed Hearts Series, sequel to Double Act. Now that they have finished high school, it's time for the next big adventure for the Ford sisters. Naturally, it involves more fighting in magic spandex and yet another new entity hoping to take over the world.


**Not Over Yet**

 **Chapter 1: Broken Spell**

 **Part I**

 _A/N: AU. Sequel to Double Act. Now that their time as Dino Rangers is done, the girls start to move on and head down their career path of becoming popular pop stars. When we left off, Kennedi was fifteen weeks pregnant and Hunter had proposed to her (I was a bit evil in cutting it off without her giving an answer). Anyway, Hunter's off fighting in the army and Kennedi is alone with her sister. They are starting out in their musical career and the label they signed with (for the sake of the story/series) is in Briarwood. So can they finally live out a peaceful life or will the world of rangers suck them in?_

 _Also, Kennedi is no longer pregnant as this starts almost a year after she would've given birth. Question is: where's the baby? I don't know if I'll answer that this chapter or soon, but it will be mentioned at some point. Also, the baby does have a name which will be revealed this chapter. And her answer to Hunter asking her to marry him will be revealed this chapter._

 ** _Heads up:_** _Okay, so I know this has been a long time coming. I know I have also previously stated somewhere in one of my stories that I would not post a story/update a story that I haven't completely written out. I am kind of ignoring that with this story. That being said, **updates for this story will be inconsistent and slow** , so don't expect constant updates or anything like that. To be honest, I have been ignoring writing (well, at least in this fandom) quite a bit in favor of watching anime and writing fics for anime fandoms (only a one-shot posted currently, but I have gotten ideas for other stuff in those fandoms that have taken over my mind). On top of that, my hours have increased at work because I was trained for a new position recently and I have been busy trying to find internships/working on my portfolio. I know this sounds like excuses, but I honestly have not given much thought to any of my stories, written out or not, in the power rangers fandom._

 _Adding on to that, I have a list of story ideas for many fandoms that I plan to write in the future, which do not include the current series I am working on (aka this series). Granted a good chunk of them are crossovers, about half of which involve power rangers as one of the categories, but I am trying to venture into other fandoms too. So just to kind of give you all an idea as to how much of this series I have written out, it's basically this chapter as well as half of the chapter that will follow it and nothing more. So as I said, updates will be slow and inconsistent for this story._

 _Anyway, thanks for reading the long author's note and while this won't be updated for a good while, I hope that you enjoy this chapter for now!_

 _Also, I would like to point out that I feel my writing style has changed a bit since I wrote this, as I wrote this like, way back in January 2015. So this is consistent with my old writing style, but if future chapters of this don't seem consistent with it, then that is why._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

Two dirty blonde girls sat in silence as they continued their drive into the town of Briarwood. Right after graduation, they had been offered a record deal. The office was located in Angel Grove, so they had spent a good chunk of the past year there. However, when they were signed, the label was in the middle of moving its location to Briarwood. In order to be closer to their job, the girls had decided to rent an apartment in Briarwood. It would be the two of them and their childhood friend who was doing well as a soccer star on the Reefside Wave.

Kira turned to her sister, finding her fiddling with her engagement ring. Ever since she had gotten engaged, the girl looked at it every day. When they were signed for a record deal, Kennedi had moved it from her finger to her neck, a light chain holding it in place. She figured it would keep suspicions off of anything, especially when they got to the point of paparazzi following them around. On top of that, they had to deal with her pregnancy, something that had ended earlier the previous year. Kira knew that whenever her sister was fiddling with the ring, it meant she was thinking about something, usually Hunter or her son.

"Who is it this time?" she finally asked, turning down the radio. "Evan or Hunter?"

"Neither, actually," Kennedi frowned, letting the ring rest against her chest. Hunter had been fighting overseas for over a year now. They constantly sent letters to each other, knowing it would be the easiest way to reach the other. Knowing that something could happen to her fiancé at any given second did nothing to cease her worries about the boy. "I got the strangest feeling we're not just moving forward with our careers here."

"What do you mean?" Kira wondered, totally confused. On the off moments Kennedi wasn't thinking about someone, it was usually something serious.

"I just…" Kennedi bit her lip, trying to think of a way to word it so her sister wouldn't freak out. "I get the feeling like we'll be needed again."

It took Kira a moment to understand what she was saying. "Oh you can't be serious! I thought we finished with that when we killed Mesogog?"

"I don't know if we'll actually become them ourselves again," Kennedi corrected. "But I can sense some sort of dark energy the closer we get to Briarwood. Whether we become rangers again or not, there's definitely going to be a team here."

"Whatever," the former yellow ranger scoffed. "Let's just get into the city and get settled into our apartment. Barry said it should be all set for us."

Kennedi nodded and turned up the radio a bit. As they continued driving, the passed the "Welcome to Briarwood" sign and found themselves still on the outskirts of the city. They had been moving into their apartment over the past few weeks so it would be all set when they brought the last few things over. Of course, one of these last few things was Kennedi's motocross bike, which she had transformed into a motorcycle with Dustin's help.

As they continued driving, both suddenly felt the van shake. Kira put the vehicle in park, figuring it was best to let the earthquake pass before they continued. When it stopped, Kennedi looked outside and spotted a guy on the ground, his motorcycle near him. Sharing a look, the girls hopped out of the vehicle and ran over to him. Kennedi began lifting up the bike as Kira moved to help the guy.

"Are you okay?" she asked as he took off his helmet.

"Yeah I'm fine," he assured. "That was some earthquake."

"You get used to them" Kennedi replied. "Looks like your bike is a bit wrecked. We'll haul it into town for you."

"You heading into Briarwood?" Kira turned to the boy. The three moved toward the van. Kira opened the back doors as Kennedi began loading the bike next to hers.

"Yeah, name's Nick," the boy nodded. "That bike yours?"

Kennedi strapped Nick's bike down. "Yup. I'm Kennedi. That's Kira. If you can't tell us apart, don't worry about it."

"Come on," Kira urged. "It's not that far into town."

* * *

The ride into town was a bit quiet, though the two girls did get to know Nick a little bit. Apparently he was in town visiting some family who he'd be staying with and was about a year older than them. The girls didn't give out much information about themselves, however. When they pulled into town, Kira parked the van near a string of shops and in front of a small park. Working together, the three unloaded Nick's bike and propped it up against the side of the road, out of the way of passing cars. Nick and Kennedi began working on fixing it.

Kira took the opportunity to look around and check out their surroundings. She focused her attention on the shops behind them, spotting a book store, a pizza place, and a music shop. In front of the music shop were four people, roughly the same age as her. One girl with long black hair was videotaping her friends, adding her own commentary. Another girl, who Kira found vaguely familiar, was bopping her head to some music as she read a magazine in the jeep bed. A tall boy was attempting to perform skateboarding tricks, jumping over a bicycle. The fourth kid had bright orange hair and was eating a pizza covered in who knows what.

Just as she was about to go over there, the voice of an old man caught her attention. "Somebody please help," the man pleaded. This drew Kennedi's attention as well as she stopped her work on the bike and stood by her sister. The four people from across the street made their way over there as well. "Please, someone, anyone! I need help. It's my brother. We were walking just up the road, and some creature grabbed him. I fear the worst. It's just out of town. The creature took him into the woods."

"You don't think…" Kira whispered to her twin.

"Oh yeah," Kennedi nodded. People began backing away upon hearing the last sentence.

"Imagine that V?" the tall boy Kira spotted asked the girl with short hair. "Him asking for someone to go into the woods?"

Sharing a look, the girls sighed. "We'll help."

"I will too," Nick stood, joining them. "I could use a break."

"Thank you," the old man moved toward them.

The tall boy decided to cut in. "Hey, I'm Xander. You three are new around here, aren't you? Probably not aware of all the facts. And there's just one. You go into those woods, you don't come out."

"That's a challenge I'm willing to accept," Kennedi cut him off.

"Heard about it," Nick added. "But the guy needs help. No one else in this city seems to care."

"I'll go with you," Vida stepped forward. "Not everyone in this city's a coward."

The red headed boy behind her piped up as well. "I'll go too. I've always wanted to go on a dangerous quest." He turned to his friend. "This is a dangerous quest, right?"

"Perilous."

* * *

With that, the five set out to help the old man find his brother. To get there quicker, the girls offered the use of their van. They reached the entrance to the woods and hopped out, the old man leading the way. Kira and Kennedi swore that Vida was familiar, but they couldn't quite place it yet. On their way over, Chip, as they had learned, did not shut up about this adventure. This caused the former rangers to believe he was a new version of Dustin, and they weren't sure if it was a good thing yet.

"You sure you're willing to enter?" the old man asked as they stopped outside the entrance. "The woods are a very scary place."

"You ask a lot of questions for someone whose brother is in danger," Nick commented.

"Everyone's in danger," the old man stated. This caused Kira and Kennedi to share a look.

"'Everyone's in danger?'" Chip repeated. "Yeah!"

A horn honking got their attention. A jeep pulled up, Maddie and Xander inside. Vida was mad. "Xander! I told you if you ever took my car, I'd rearrange your limbs!"

"I like her," Kennedi smirked. Kira rolled her eyes.

"You're going into the woods and never returning," Xander pointed out. "As if you're even gonna see it again."

"You're my sister," Maddie added. "Wherever you go, I go."

Only Kennedi heard the words the old man whispered.

The group of seven made their trek through the woods. It wasn't as bad as the Briarwood residents seemed to think it was. The old man was now following them, letting them lead the way. Kira and Kennedi remained quiet for most of the journey, becoming lost in their thoughts of everything and where this situation could possibly lead. "This is creepy," Maddie remarked as they continued onward. None of them noticed that the old man was no longer following them.

"You got that right," Xander agreed. They continued walking, but something suddenly felt off to them as they passed a particular tree stump.

"What was that?" Maddie asked, stopping them. "I felt something, something weird…"

"Wait," Nick looked around. "Where's the old man?"

"Ten seconds in the woods and we're already lost," Chip grinned. "All right!"

"Remind me to never introduce him to Dustin," Kennedi muttered.

* * *

The group resumed walking as Kira giggled a bit. So far, the others didn't know anything about the twins, and they planned to keep it that way for as long as possible. As they continued onward, getting more and more lost, Chip excitedly launched into what he knew about woodland creatures. Some of them expected the things he said, but the newcomers were a bit surprised.

"Just trolls, goblins, and elves live in the woods, too," Chip explained. "I've also heard that a witch lives here. She's hideous, with green skin and a black tongue with yellow drool that slowly drips from the corner of her mouth when she speaks."

"Ever think that you've been reading too many fairy tales?" Kira quipped.

"Guys," Nick called, stopping them. They all turned to him, four of them freezing at what they saw behind the boy while the other two got into fighting positions. "There's no such thing as witches." He noticed their panicked looks. "Oh. Okay. So now you're playing with me. 'Ooh, someone's behind me. I'm so scared.' Boo!"

"There is someone behind you!" Vida pointed out. Rolling his eyes, Nick turned, only to find a figure draped in a black cloak. Nick jumped back and Kira and Kennedi pushed him behind them. The figure began moving toward them.

"Anybody want to run?" Maddie asked, hoping they'd move.

"Already tried," Xander answered. "But my feet won't move." Just then, a bunch of odd looking creatures jumped out from nowhere, surrounding the group in the middle.

"She brought friends," Vida groaned.

Kira and Kennedi stood back to back, facing both sides of the creatures. "Everyone duck and cover your ears, now!" they instructed. Something about their tone caused the other five to obey. They watched as the two girls stood straight before thrusting forward, unleashing an unearthly scream that sent the creatures flying and downward. None of them noticed the figure waving a wand and chanting something.

Before the creatures could retaliate, the group of seven found themselves being picked up by brooms and flying through the air.

* * *

The brooms dropped the group off none to easily in front of a giant tree, whose roots and branches seemed to form the head of a dragon. Kennedi was the only one who landed on her feet and she was quick to help her sister up. The others scrambled to their feet, brushing themselves off and wondering what just happened. At least they were safe for the moment. Once they gathered themselves, Xander turned to the three newcomers.

"Okay," he breathed. "So, new guys, now you know why no one goes into these woods."

"The name's Nick," the boy stated.

"Kira, and that's Kennedi," Kira introduced herself and her sister, who was now looking at the dragon sculpture.

"As in the group K Squared?" Vida raised an eyebrow. Kira nodded. "I am a huge fan! I loved your performance at the Reefside Prom a couple years ago."

"Oh right," Kira nodded, realizing now where she recognized Vida from. "You were the DJ. I thought you looked familiar."

"Fan girl later V," Maddie interrupted them. "Anyone know where we are?"

A new voice joined in. "I call it Rootcore." They turned to see the same figure as before.

Slowly, they entered the dragon's mouth.

* * *

Once inside, the group paused again, looking around. As they realized they were now in a building inside a tree, they moved about. This was definitely not something you saw every day. Kira and Kennedi, however, easily figured out what exactly this place was, or at least what it was going to become in the near future. Kira was about to ask her twin about it, only to find the girl looking at the table in the center and the symbols placed in various spots.

"I thought it best you were brought here," the same woman from before spoke. They all turned to her.

"Hi," Xander took charge. "I'm Xander. It's a really nice place you got here. It's really…woody." The woman walked closer toward them, removing her cloak.

"I am the sorceress Udonna," she continued. Standing before them was a woman old enough to be their mother with auburn colored hair and wearing a white outfit that was a bit elaborate. "Welcome to my home."

"Wow," Chip looked around in awe. "This is awesome!"

"When the seven of you entered the forest," Udonna continued. "You stepped into a magical dimension."

"A parallel dimension outside of Briarwood?" Chip grinned. "Do we live in a great city or what?"

Udonna cut him off. "A few years ago, there was a great battle in our world. Dark magic conquered our realm and was about to enter your dimension when we finally defeated them and sent them back to the Underworld, but at a great cost. The gate was sealed with a powerful spell. However, during the recent earthquake a crack appeared in the gate and evil has slipped through."

"Nothing new there," the former rangers muttered under their breaths. Thankfully, no one seemed to hear them.

"Remember me?" Xander cut in. "Xander? Well, I'm just wondering, what does that have to do with us?"

"It could mean the end of both our worlds," Udonna stated clearly.

"Please," Nick scoffed as Udonna moved over to a podium. A large book rested upon it. "None of us are buying this fairy tale."

"This is not a fairy tale," Udonna snapped. "What I tell you is what happened."

"Let's hear what she has to say," Vida shrugged. "We can always leave after that."

The group moved to stand behind Udonna as she presented the book to them. "The Xenotome…the book of the unknown."

"I've heard of that," Kennedi cut in, surprising Udonna a bit as well as the others. "Its contents consist of everything we don't know." Writing in another language appeared on the previously blank page. This caused them to stray from what they were thinking about in regards to Kennedi's statement.

"What kind of language is that?" Maddie asked. "I've never seen it before."

"It is the language of the ancients," Udonna answered. "You will soon learn it. It says that when evil rises again, seven mystical warriors from the human realm will step forward. You are those warriors."

"So we're going to be running around in brightly colored spandex and fighting off odd creatures?" Kira raised an eyebrow. Save Kennedi, everyone turned to her.

"I told you there was something odd about this place," the other dirty blonde smirked. Kira rolled her eyes.

"Yes," Udonna looked between them, slightly confused as well. "You are the power rangers. I take it this is something you two are familiar with?"

Kira and Kennedi replied in the same voice. "You could say that."

"Look, excuse me," Xander spoke up again. He wasn't buying it. "But there must be some mistake. How are we gonna defeat pure evil? Our high school hasn't even won a football game in, like, six years."

"These," Udonna held up seven brown sticks, each decorated with a different symbol in various colors on top of it. As she passed them out, the decorations glowed a bit, none brighter than the ones Kira and Kennedi received.

They all looked around, noticing who got what. Chip was handed the yellow one, a bird like symbol on top. Maddie's was blue and had a mermaid tail fin. Vida received the pink one, complete with a butterfly. Xander's green wand had the head of a Minotaur. Kira's was black and had the symbol of a thunderbird. Kennedi's, as expected by the two former rangers, was orange with the head of a dragon. Nick got the last one, which was red and shaped like a phoenix.

"Never go anywhere without them," Udonna instructed.

Kennedi took one look at her sister's wand and struggled to bite back her laughs. "Don't even say it," Kira growled at her. If it wasn't for a blonde haired girl running in looking for Udonna, the others would've questioned them. The newcomer looked frighteningly like Krista, the two thought.

"Udonna," the girl reached the sorceress. Then she noticed the others. "Oh! Hello. Nice to meet you. Uh, excuse me. Udonna?" the girl proceeded to whisper something into the older woman's ear.

"You must stay here until I return," Udonna instructed. "Do not go in the woods by yourselves." With a snap of her fingers, the woman was gone.

"Wish I could do that," the blonde girl muttered, snapping her fingers only for nothing to happen. "I practice and I practice but…nothing." She paused, remembering there were guests. "Oh, um, hello again. Um, I'm Clare. Sorceress in training here at Rootcore."

"Okay, that's it," Nick declared, shaking his head. "I'm out of here." He began to move.

"Oh, no," Clare stepped in his way. "You can't go. Udonna said you had to stay here until she returned."

"We all better go," Maddie pointed out.

Clare began panicking. "Oh, this is not good. I know. I will conjure a spell that will freeze you where you stand until Udonna gets back." Slowly, five of them began backing away. "Corum oviat detrob!" The only thing she succeeded in doing was turning herself into a sheep.

This was the last straw for five of them, who decided they had enough of this. Starting with Nick, the five slowly began putting their wands on the Xenotome and making their way out. Kira and Kennedi, however, had other ideas. Clare began to stumble around, still a sheep. As the others made their way out, Kira turned to her sister.

"Thoughts?" she prompted.

"Kind of expected this when I sensed the dark energy," Kennedi shrugged. "But you and I both know it chooses us, not the other way around. Besides, this could be fun."

"You say that about every new thing we come across," Kira gave her twin an amused look. "So should we go save their asses?"

"You read my mind."

* * *

It didn't take long for the two girls to find where the others had wandered off to. Unlike the others, they had taken their wands with them. Kira knew Kennedi wanted to make cracks about the color switch, but the orange ranger kept her mouth shut for now. Thankfully, Kennedi's ninja senses told her that there were people around, more than just the five they had entered the woods with. By the time they reached the others, they found themselves in a small woodland village, various creatures milling about and picking up damaged items.

"Look," Maddie spoke.

"Who are they?" Xander wondered.

"I should've known you wouldn't stay at Rootcore," Udonna's voice reached their ears. They turned to see her coming toward them.

"What happened here?" Kennedi stepped forward. The rangers made their way over to the woman.

"Woodland Village was destroyed," Udonna answered. "Tomorrow, it will be another village. The darkness destroys everything within their path until they find what they want."

"What are they looking for?" Chip frowned.

Udonna turned to them. "Me. And then they will go after you." Kira and Kennedi bit back the urge to scoff at the familiarity of the situation.

"Hold on just a sec," Nick interrupted. "I never agreed to be part of this."

"It is them!" an elf like creature shouted. He looked at the group. "It is them! The protectors are here! Hail the Mystic Force!" All of the creatures gathered together and bowed down to the people before them.

"I always wondered what it would be like to be worshipped," Xander joked. "It's not so bad." Just then, a roar cut them off. They all looked up to see a giant creature heading for them. On instinct, Kira and Kennedi fell into their fighting stances. The other five looked terrified. "Okay, that's bad." The woodland creatures ran off, screaming.

"Take out your wands," Udonna instructed. Kira and Kennedi did so. This drew the attention of the others.

"You two believe this stuff?" Vida raised an eyebrow at them.

Smirking, the two girls spoke as one. "Watch and learn, rookies." The others had no time to process that statement as Kira and Kennedi began morphing, the information necessary to do so having entered their minds as soon as they touched their wands. "Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

Everyone, even a surprised Udonna, watched with fascination as the two girls morphed. Udonna was pleasantly surprised, getting the sense that the girls had done this before and knew what they were doing. Without wasting a minute, she joined them, the other five not noticing her doing so. Vida, Nick, Maddie, Xander, and Chip watched, completely shocked. Kira and Kennedi felt the familiar rush of power flow through them as their suits encased them. Kira found herself standing in a black ranger suit, the same symbol on her wand shaping the visor of her helmet. Kennedi's suit was similar, hers being orange instead of black. Both had capes that flowed behind them.

"Flurry of Snow, White Mystic Ranger!"

"Loud as Thunder, Black Mystic Ranger!"

"Bright as Fire, Orange Mystic Ranger!"

"Now that's cool," Vida remarked, eyes wide.

Magi staffs drawn, the three women charged. They jumped high into the air and fired before landing back on the ground. The monster slammed his hand down as the odd creatures from before surrounded the others. Despite fighting off the big scary monster, the girls noted that the others had chosen to fight, after Plan Xander had failed. Naturally, since they had little to no experience fighting, they weren't faring so well.

Udonna paused as Kira and Kennedi continued fighting. "Just remember. To use magic, all you need to do is believe in magic!"

The others used this newfound knowledge to their advantage. Chip found himself shooting out lighting while Xander discovered he could manipulate the trees and earth. Maddie caused water to shoot up from the ground and Vida turned into a pink tornado. Vida seemed to be the only one really into the fighting thing. Kira found herself packing quite a hit on the monster, the sound of impact echoing like thunder. Kennedi discovered that her fire powers were enhanced. Nick seemed to be the only one struggling.

Udonna used her snow staff to freeze the monster. That seemed to do the trick as he exploded moments later. That's when the three girls noticed Nick was struggling. Nothing was happening around him, so Udonna stepped in to defeat the creatures. With everything taken care of, the girls powered down, Kira and Kennedi grinning madly at the rush of power.

"Well well," Udonna began as they gathered around. "Very nice. You truly are the ones. Are you up to the task? Are you now ready to accept your legacy?"

"Oh yeah," Chip grinned. "Bring it on!"

"I'm in," Vida agreed. "I kicked some serious evil back there!"

"This is so unlike me," Maddie muttered. "But I'm sticking with my sister."

"Someone's got to look after these guys, right?" Xander smirked. Kira and Kennedi had confirmed their decision when they morphed to fight earlier. Everyone turned to Nick.

"Me?" he questioned. "No way. I'm out of here."

Udonna stepped over to him. "Are you sure this is what you choose?"

"Look," Nick breathed. "The 'I believe in magic' thing didn't work for me."

"He is a non-believer," Udonna realized. "I can do nothing for him. Clare will see you out of the woods safely. Clare!"

"Here I am…" the sheep came in. Udonna let out a small chuckle.

"Oh my dear child," she smiled. "When will you get your spells right? See him safe passage out the woods." Clare nodded and led Nick away.

As soon as they were out of sight, Kennedi tensed up and whipped around, causing the others to do so as well. A purple circle with odd symbols formed and an armored figure rose from it. The circle vanished, but the figure remained.

"You may have defeated my Hidiacs," he spoke, drawing his sword. "But you will not defeat me!"

* * *

A/N: Ending this here. What'll happen next?

Again, sorry for the long wait in posting this and I thank you ahead of time for your patience in waiting for this to be updated!


End file.
